


Maya's Hogwarts Mystery

by guppygirl103



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guppygirl103/pseuds/guppygirl103
Summary: In which a novelist procrastinates on her actual manuscript by instead chronicling the adventures of her Hogwarts Mystery MC.Basically, this is a retelling of the existing game of Hogwarts Mystery, but featuring my own take on Jacob's sibling.  Expect some canon divergence in order to better reflect her characterization, but this is mostly still the same story.  Tags will update as the story goes on.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. The Journey Begins

**Year One**

  
**August 1st, 1984**

“Are you sure you’ll be all right on your own?” her mother asked her, for what must have been the fifth time by now.

“I’m sure, Mom,” Maya said. “Promise!”

Her mother hesitated. Despite all her best efforts, Maya could see that she was torn. Eleven was young to turn her loose to do her own school shopping, and she understood why her mom was worried.

Yet her mother had never been able to hide how she felt from Maya. Even now, Maya could see how much it pained the woman to be here. Every building along the way would only worsen it, bringing back memories of having made the same shopping trip here only four years prior, with a different child.

One who was no longer here.

Her mother had lost weight since he’d disappeared. There were dark circles beneath her haunted eyes. Jacob’s disappearance - and Maya firmly believed that’s all that it was - had taken a lot from her.

“I’ll be fine,” Maya insisted gently. “And if I need anything, I’ll know where to find you.”

Her mother finally relented. “All right. I won’t be far.” Her eyes searched Maya’s face, almost like she was committing it to memory, and there was a hint of desperation in her voice. “I love you, Maya.”

“I love you too, Mom.”

And with that, Maya was alone on the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley.

“Let’s see…” Maya looked down at the letter in her hand. “Uniform, books, wand, cauldron… Geez, that’s a lot…”

She looked back up, scanning the signs on the buildings until she saw one labeled “Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions.” “That sounds about right.”

Madam Malkin greeted her with a friendly smile as she stepped in the door. “I take it you’re another for Hogwarts?” When Maya nodded, Madam Malkin waved her back. “Come on, then! Let’s get you your uniform.”

She led Maya to a stool in the back, where Maya climbed up. Quickly, the other witch slipped a black robe over her head and began measuring and pinning.

“Hi!” At the voice, Maya looked up to see, on her left, another wix. They had dark skin, hair, and eyes, and a large pair of glasses dominated their face as they smiled at her excitedly. “I’m Rowan Khanna! Are you getting ready to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry too?”

Maya smiled back slightly, nervous. “Yes, I am. There’s a lot of shopping to do first, isn’t there?”

Rowan nodded. “Oh, yes, but that’s what’s so exciting! My parents said they’d pick up my cauldron and scales and such while I got fitted, but I begged them to let me come along to buy the books!”

Maya hesitated for a minute before asking, “Mind if I tagged along? I don’t know where anything is in Diagon Alley.”

Rowan raised their eyebrows in a way that suggested they wanted to raise just one, but couldn’t. “Aren’t your parents helping you?”

Maya fidgeted nervously, flashing an apologetic look at Madam Malkin when she hummed disapprovingly around a mouthful of pins. “Not really.”

“Oh.” Rowan looked briefly uncomfortable before brightening. “Yeah, of course you can come along! I’ve been _dreaming_ about going to Flourish and Blotts - they have so many different kinds of books!”

The rest of Maya’s time during the fitting was spent listening to Rowan chattering away happily about books, their love of reading, and all the things they were excited about for Hogwarts. She only occasionally had to respond with an assenting hum, which suited her just fine. The longer she could go unknown, the better.

Rowan’s parents arrived not long after their robes were finished, along with a boy who looked to be about five, whom Rowan introduced as their brother Ashok. They seemed to be a very kind family, who eagerly accepted Maya into the group for their trip to Flourish and Blotts. As Rowan and Maya chatted about the upcoming year on the way, Maya watched their parents talk from the corner of her eye. She got the sense that they had worried about how Rowan would fit in at Hogwarts, and were pleased that they had already found a friend.

Rowan’s eyes, already magnified by their large glasses, seemed to grow impossibly huge when they set foot in Flourish and Blotts. They hadn’t been exaggerating in their prior descriptions: The shop really was filled, floor to ceiling, with all manner of books, many unlike anything Maya had ever seen before. She was curious, taking the time to browse a few of the non-essential books while shopping. Rowan, meanwhile, seemed to almost bounce from shelf to shelf, babbling fervently to their parents about all the fascinating books they found.

Watching them, Maya stifled a giggle. She enjoyed a good book herself, but she could clearly see that, if they had the option, Rowan would never leave a place like this.

When they left (Rowan with a stack of books at least twice as large as Maya’s), they still seemed star-struck. “I wonder how many of those books will be in the Hogwarts library! I’ll have to catalogue the titles while I’m there so I can cross-reference with the Flourish and Blotts inventory next year, to make sure I don’t miss anything!”

With a good-natured laugh, Mr. Khanna looked over at Maya. “That’s our child,” he said. “Nothing motivates Rowan like the idea of learning.” He patted Rowan on the head. “We’re mostly set with our shopping now. Do you have anywhere else you need to go, um…”

Mr. Khanna turned back to Rowan. “What’s your new friend’s name, again?”

Rowan jumped, startled. “Oh, right!” Looking earnestly at her, they said, “I’m sorry, but I got so excited for Hogwarts that I forgot to ask your name.”

Maya chuckled nervously. Now came the part that she’d been dreading. “That’s okay. My name is Maya Williams.”

Maya thought she saw recognition in Rowan’s parents eyes at that, and the worried glance they exchanged seemed like it confirmed that. Thankfully, Rowan didn’t seem to realize who she was. “Pleasure to meet you, Maya. A little late, but, well, you know.”

“Yeah,” Maya said. “You too.”

Her mind was distant, wondering what Rowan’s parents were thinking now. Whether they would forbid their child from spending time with her.

“You must be excited for Hogwarts too!” Rowan said, noticing her spaciness.

Maya’s gut clenched, but she forced a laugh. “Yeah, real excited.”

“I haven’t stopped staring at my acceptance letter since it arrived,” Rowan said. They bounced on their toes. “I’ve got all my supplies now, but Mum told me I could buy something else, extra-special, for school, too. I want to buy something to let everyone at Hogwarts know that I’m a serious intellectual, well on their way to becoming Head Student, but I don’t know what. What do you think?”

“Hmm…” Maya tried to focus back on the conversation, looking Rowan over. “How about a nice scarf?”

Rowan smiled widely. “Great idea! Scarves make anyone look scholarly.” Turning to their parents, they said, “What do you think, Mum? Should I get a scarf?”  
Rowan’s mother smiled at them. “Sure, Rowan. Whatever you’d like.” Still, Maya could see the troubled look in her eye as she gave one last glance at her. Then, leading her young son by the hand, she walked with Rowan towards a nearby accessory store.

Mr. Khanna didn’t follow. “Do you still need help with your shopping?” he asked.

Maya blinked up at him. “Um, m-maybe. I just have my robes and books.”

Mr. Khanna gave her a smile. “I just picked up Rowan’s cauldron and other things for them. I could do the same for you, if you liked, while you get your wand.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Maya said quickly. “I can get them myself -”

Mr. Khanna held up a hand, cutting her off. “Please,” he said. “I’d be more than happy to.” When Maya hesitated, he looked at her softly. “My wife and I had heard about your brother. I’m sure attending Hogwarts will be difficult after his loss. If we can do anything to make it easier, the Khanna family are happy to assist.”

 _They didn’t want to keep Rowan from befriending her._ A rush of relief went through Maya at the thought, and she smiled gratefully. “Um, you know what? Yeah, I’d appreciate that.”

Mr. Khanna grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Sure thing.” Pointing further down the street, he said, “You’ll find Ollivander’s about four doors that way, on the right. We can meet back here when you’re done.”

“Okay. Thank you so much.” Maya nodded so rapidly as she spoke that she almost felt her head would fall off. She could hear Mr. Khanna chuckle at that and blushed, quickly scurrying away to the wand shop before she could embarrass herself further.

Surprisingly, she was alone in the wand store, other than the man behind the counter. She had expected other students to be there, purchasing their wands as well. With just herself and the shopkeeper, the silence felt almost stifling.

The shopkeeper looked over the counter at her. “Hello…”

Nervously, Maya looked up at him. His eyes were kind as he searched her face. “My name is Garrick Ollivander. Here to receive your first wand, yes?”

Maya nodded. “Yes, sir, I am.”

He came around the counter then. “Which wand is your wand arm?”

“Right.” Maya held her arm out as an enchanted tape measure flew over the counter, beginning to measure her from various angles and lengths.

“Let’s see…” Mr. Ollivander was skimming his shelves. “Perhaps this one.” He pulled the box from the shelf, calling behind him, “That’ll do,” and the tape measure put itself away. Turning back towards her, Mr. Ollivander opened the box, taking out the wand. “Perhaps this. Juniper, ten and a quarter inches, phoenix feather. Slightly yielding. Give it a twirl.”

Maya had hardly lifted the wand when he snatched it back. “No, no… Here. Rosewood, nine and a quarter inches long, dragon heartstring, like your brother’s. Stiff-”

“You knew my brother?” Maya blurted out.

Mr. Ollivander stopped, his silvery eyes fixing on her. “I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Miss Williams. Maple wood, dragon heartstring, ten inches.”

Maya remembered his wand. Almost cream colored, and as long as her forearm. He’d been thrilled with it.

“A fine wand,” Mr. Ollivander said. “A shame they snapped it in half when he was expelled.” Looking at her softly, he said, “I understand that he disappeared when he was expelled, and has been missing ever since. That must have had a profound impact on you…”

Maya faltered. What should she possibly say? That she missed her older brother, though the word felt inadequate? That she hated watching her mother suffer after his disappearance? That she still dreamed of him during the nights, calling out to her?

That sometimes, in spite of everything, when she recalled his fits of anger… that she was glad that he was gone?

Finally, she said quietly, “I just… wish we could know - for certain - what had happened. Even if… even if the rumors are true, and he’s…” She swallowed. “Mom and I need closure. That’s all.”

Mr. Ollivander hummed sympathetically. “Loss is always hard, and especially when there are unknowns.” He closed the box with the new wand before she had even touched it, retrieving a new one. “Here. Try this one, instead. English oak, 13¼ inches, phoenix feather. Slightly yielding.”

Maya reached out, and knew as soon as her fingers touched the handle that this was the one. Warmth radiated up her arm from the wand, spreading to her chest, and as she lifted it, it left a trail of colorful sparks in its wake.

“Splendid!” said Mr. Ollivander, giving her a grin. Then, tone somewhat more somber, he added, “I’ll be interested to see what path you choose…”

Maya’s own smile faded somewhat as she nodded back. The question lingered in her mind, even as she departed Mr. Ollivander’s store. _What path will I choose?_

She knew one thing for certain. She would _not_ be pursuing the Vaults. That foolishness was Jacob’s, not hers.

Back on the cobbled streets, Maya quickly spotted the Khanna family again. Mr. Khanna, true to his word, had purchased the things Maya would need and was standing, laden with the wares, in quiet conversation with his wife.

Before them stood Rowan, wearing quite possibly the most ridiculously colorful and mismatched scarf Maya had ever laid eyes on.

“Hey, Maya!” Rowan waved her over, interrupting their parents’ conversation. As Maya approached, they beamed. “How do you like my scarf?”

Maya gave a strained smile. “It… suits you. You’ll look like the smartest first-year at Hogwarts.”

“It was your suggestion!” Rowan said. “I’ll be coming to you for all my future fashion advice.”

 _Oh, Merlin…_ Maya was not exactly up-to-date on fashion, but even she could see that Rowan would need far, _far_ better help than she could provide.

“Wait!” Rowan’s voice startled her from her thoughts. “Is that an English oak wand?!”

Maya blinked at them, surprised. “...Yes. How did you know?”

Mrs. Khanna laughed. “I’m afraid that’s our influence.”

Rowan drew themself up proudly. “My family’s tree farm supplies wood for wands and brooms.” They laughed, adding, “That’s why I love staying inside and reading. It keeps me from going outside and farming.”

The whole group laughed at that. Then, more quietly, Rowan added, “That, and the fact that I don’t have any friends…”

Maya quirked a smile at them, linking her arm through theirs. “Well, you do now.”

Rowan looked back and forth between their linked arms and Maya’s face, as if they didn’t know how to react. “You don’t think I’m too weird? People usually think I’m too weird.”

Maya shrugged . “People say the same thing about me.”

Rowan looked at them curiously. “Why would anyone say that about you?”

A spike of anxiety rose in the pit of Maya’s stomach. Thankfully, she was saved from answering by Rowan’s father, who broke into the conversation then. “You have the things you need now, Maya. Is there somewhere your parents are expecting you to be?”

Maya nodded quickly. “Yeah, my mom’s waiting in the Leaky Cauldron. Here, I can -” She moved to produce the bag of coins her mother had given her for shopping, but her fingers slipped, and it fell to the ground. Immediately, the mouth of the bag fell open, and Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts spilled across the cobbles.

“Oh, no, no, no!” Maya dropped to her knees, quickly scrambling to pick up the fallen coins before passersby could claim any. As she gathered the coins, she spotted another hand doing the same. Looking up, she saw, to her surprise, that Rowan was kneeling on the ground as well, helping her gather her money. Meeting her eyes, they gave her a smile. “Friends help each other out, right?”

Gratefully, Maya nodded. “Yeah… thanks.” Once they had gathered her money back into her bag, Maya and Rowan stood again, and Maya offered several coins to Mr. Khanna. “I think this should cover the cost of supplies… I think?”

Mr. Khanna smiled warmly and waved her offering away. “There’s no need, Maya.” As Maya began to protest, he interrupted again, voice both kind and firm. “I won’t take your money. Keep it for your family. We’re not in need.”

Maya’s heart warmed. “Th-thank you,” she stammered. Once she had returned the coins to her bag and put it away, Mrs. Khanna spoke. “You said your mother was waiting at the Leaky Cauldron? Why don’t we head that way?”

As they began to make their way towards the entry of the alley, Rowan fell into close step with Maya, behind the rest of the group. “Is everything all right with your family, Maya?” they asked, concern knotting their brow. “Dad sounded worried, but the only wizarding Williams...es… that I’ve ever heard of were…”

Maya suppressed the urge to sigh. _It’s not like I could’ve hidden it forever…_ “Yeah. Jacob Willams is my brother.”

Rowan’s eyes shot wide. “The same Jacob Williams who was expelled from Hogwarts for breaking school rules in search of the fabled Cursed Vaults?!” Maya winced, and immediately, Rowan lowered their voice again. “That was a massive story in _The Daily Prophet._ Everyone at school will know about that.”

“I know,” Maya sighed. Then, with a wry smile, she added, “And they’ll all think I’m weird.”

Rowan smiled back. “We’ll be weird together!”

Inwardly, Maya breathed a sigh of relief. She’d been afraid that her brother’s reputation would be a black mark against her, and the other students would avoid her. Having at least one friend there would make Hogwarts more bearable.

“What should I do if someone gives you trouble over your brother?” Rowan asked.

Immediately, Maya gave a firm shake of her head. “Please don’t do anything. The last thing I want to do is draw more attention to myself.”

It was then that they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Maya’s mother spotted them, immediately crossing the room to them. “Maya! Have you made new friends?”

Maya nodded, smiling at her mother. “This is Rowan and their family. They’re gonna be a first-year, too!”

Her mother smiled at Rowan. “It’s nice to meet you, Rowan. I like your scarf.” While Rowan glowed at the compliment, Mrs. Williams turned to Rowan’s father. “Thank you for carrying my daughter’s things for her.”

“He bought them for me, too, Mom,” Maya said. “He wouldn’t let me pay him back, either.”

“Oh.” Her mother looked like she was going to say more, but Mr. Khanna held up a hand to stop her. “I won’t accept a single Knut from either of you. Your daughter is clearly a kind young woman, and her being friends with our child will easily be payment enough.”

Maya’s mother looked speechless, and Maya thought she could see tears in her eyes. _The Khannas are very nice_ , she thought. If all they asked in return for their kindness was for Maya to be friends with Rowan, then she was certain the two of them would be friends forever.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**September 2nd, 1984**

“Welcome to Hogwarts.”

Maya stood in a bundle of over forty black-robed eleven-year-old children. The small group stood clustered at the head of a very large room. There were four long tables behind them filled with other children of various ages, all watching them. Before them, another table held the adult staff of the school, also watching. And, even closer, one teacher stood apart from the rest, beside a stool with a very old hat that had just sung them an odd song.

As a child of a wizarding family, Maya had known a lot about the school in advance, but that last detail had been something of a surprise.

There was an energy that buzzed between their little gaggle of students, one of excitement and nervousness, all wrapped up in one.

“Before the Welcoming Feast, we must sort all first year students into their proper houses,” said the older witch. She gave them all a stern look. “The Sorting Ceremony is very important. While you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. The four Houses are called: Gryffindor, the brave and chivalrous; Hufflepuff, the kind and diligent; Ravenclaw, the witty and wise; and Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. I hope you will all be fine additions to their ranks.”

Maya glanced to the side at Rowan. They looked nervous, and Maya linked arms with them, giving them an encouraging smile when they glanced back at her in surprise.

“Ali, Badeea!” called the older witch, startling them all. She was holding a scroll in her hands, reading of names. The witch in question, a girl with a blue hijab, rushed forward from the group to be Sorted.

“How are you doing, Rowan?” Maya asked quietly.

“Nervous!” Rowan answered with a somewhat manic giggle. “Aren’t you?”

Maya hesitated before answering. “Well… maybe a little.”

“I mean, I know each of the Houses are wonderful in their own way, and I’m fine with being in any of them,” Rowan babbled nervously, “but there’s so much to think about! What if I’m not like the other students in my House? What if I don’t fit in? What-” They gasped, whirling to stare at Maya with wide, panic-stricken eyes. “What if we’re not in the same House?!”

Maya patted Rowan’s shoulder reassuringly. “Then we’ll just be friends in different Houses.”

Rowan didn’t look completely comforted. Maya smiled again, squeezing their arm in a gesture of comfort. “If you think a simple House divide would stop me from being your friend, you’re mistaken, Rowan. I won’t let anything get in the way of our friendship.”

Rowan looked somewhat more settled after that. Their next question, however, caught Maya off guard. “Do you have a House you’d prefer, Maya?”

“I, um…”

For the most part, Maya would be fine with any House. She wasn’t sure how well she’d fit in some of them, but she wouldn’t hate being Sorted there, either. There was only one that she’d rather avoid.

“My brother was Sorted into Slytherin,” Maya said finally. “I’d… rather not go to the same House he did. I already know a lot of people here are going to expect me to be my brother. I don’t want to reinforce that.”

Rowan gave them a sympathetic look. “Well, don’t worry,” they said. “We’ll stay on the straight and narrow! It won’t take long for them to see you aren’t your brother.”

“Khanna, Rowan!”

Both wix jumped as Rowan’s name was called. Immediately, Maya could see the nervousness rush back into Rowan, who looked back and forth between Maya and the Sorting Hat so rapidly she almost thought their head would spin right off their neck. She gave their arm one last squeeze before letting go, and anxiously, Rowan headed towards the stool.

It didn’t have to spend long on their head at all. “RAVENCLAW!”

One of the long tables burst into cheers. Rowan smiled as the Hat was removed from their head, and they slid down the front of the stool.

 _Ravenclaw, the house of the bookish,_ thought Maya, watching her new friend join their new Housemates. She chuckled as one of the other students waved their wand, changing Rowan’s robes to sport the matching blue accents to the rest of them, and Rowan beamed. _Yes, that suits them quite well._

One by one, the crowd of students dwindled. With a surname like “Williams”, Maya had expected to be towards the end of the list. Only one student was left beside her - a wizard with hawkish features - when her name was called. “Williams, Maya!”

The name caused a small stir among the students at the long tables. Whispers began around the hall.

Maya did her best to ignore them. She headed towards the stool, almost tripping on the first step up to the platform where it sat. A smattering of laughter rose from those behind her, and Maya felt herself flush. Well, at least she’d caught herself, unlike the pink-haired wix she’d just seen sorted into Hufflepuff.

She sat upon the stool and took a deep, nervous breath as the Hat was lowered onto her head.

“ _Now, what do we have here?_ ” said a soft, whispery voice in her ear, and Maya almost jumped. “ _Let me see… intelligent, yes… and with bravery to spare, though she might not believe it herself, sometimes…_ ”

The feeling of another… entity? Would that be the right word?... entering her mind like this was unsettling. Maya’s fingers tightened around the wood of the stool.

“ _Ah, yes, your brother._ ” Maya’s breath caught in her throat as the Hat spoke again, its tone now sorrowful. “ _I remember now. Such a bright, ambitious boy… And, my, what a tangled presence he is in your mind…_ ”

Maya squirmed on the stool. Most days, even she wasn’t sure how she felt about Jacob. Having someone else have open access to the mess of thoughts and feelings she had about him bothered her.

“ _Ah, I see_ ,” said the Hat. “ _My apologies, Maya, but to make the best Sorting, I must see everything. And now I do see. To have such complicated feelings about your brother, and yet to still love him so strongly… there can only be one House for you._ ”

Then, loud enough for everyone in the Hall to hear, the Hat roared, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

The table furthest to Maya’s left exploded into cheers now. Maya smiled their way, but couldn’t help glancing towards the Ravenclaw table as the Hat left her head. Rowan looked disappointed. Maya hoped the look she gave them was enough to convey to them what she wanted to say before she hopped down from the stool and went to meet her new Housemates.

The pink-haired wix, as well as a friendly-looking blonde that Maya had also seen before, beamed as she arrived. “Hi!”

Maya smiled back. “Hello.”

Before the conversation could progress, the last child - Talbott Winger - was Sorted into Ravenclaw, and all eyes drew to the podium at the front once more. Headmaster Dumbledore had taken the stand.

“Welcome!” he declared, his voice booming through the Great Hall. “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts.”

The words sent a thrill of excitement through Maya. She could still scarcely believe that she was truly _here_.

“Remember,” Dumbledore continued, “while you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House Points, while any rule-breaking will lose House Points. At the end of the year, the House with the most Points is awarded the House Cup - a great honour.” He smiled over the new students. “I hope each of you will be a credit to your House this year.”

He returned to his chair, and what followed redefined how Maya had always thought of the word “feast”. It was quickly apparent to her that even her previous imaginings had failed to measure up to the true extravagance of such an event.

When the meal concluded, the witch who had Sorted them walked to the podium. “The feast has concluded. Students are dismissed to their Common Rooms.”

Maya walked with the other Hufflepuff first years, following the throng of their Housemates down to the dungeons. They walked into the kitchens, past long tables where house-elves were hard at work. Maya smiled at any she made eye contact with.

They came to a halt before a row of barrels. The leader of the group - judging by the badge, she was their Prefect - stepped forward. Raising her fist, she knocked out a unique rhythm on the barrels. Immediately, one swung open, enlarging to about two meters across. Once it had stopped growing, the Hufflepuffs began to stream through.

Once they passed through, most of the first-year Hufflepuffs stopped to simply stare around the room in amazement. It really did seem like a badger’s den, but it wasn’t dark or dank. Instead, the late evening sunlight streamed into the room through the round windows, illuminating the gold and white furniture and the many plants about the room.

“It’s so cosy!” Maya exclaimed.

An older student scoffed as he walked past, muttering, “I can’t believe they even let you in here after your mental brother got expelled.”

Maya sighed. “I didn’t choose to be put in Hufflepuff…”

“We certainly didn’t choose you,” he shot back.

As he walked away, Maya sighed again. She wished now that she and Rowan had been Sorted into the same House. She had asked them to stay quiet if someone hassled her, but even having one friend in her new House would help. Hopefully, if she ignored the bullies, they would leave her alone.

She followed her Prefect’s directions to the dormitory. There were five four-poster beds within, each spread with a patchwork quilt that looked quite warm. Maya hung back, waiting for each of her roommates to choose a bed before claiming the one that remained, in the very back of the room. She changed into her pajamas and took a moment to look over her timetable for classes before the lights went out. It looked as though her morning was to start off with a Transfiguration class with the Slytherins. Thankfully, that afternoon, she’d have Potions with Ravenclaw, which would give her an opportunity to chat with Rowan.

The lights lowered, and Maya set her timetable on the nightstand. Tomorrow would have to worry about itself. For now, she lay down on the bed, drew the quilt over herself, and closed her eyes.


	3. Classes Begin

**September 3rd, 1984**

Maya sighed with relief as she exited the Transfiguration classroom. She had a feeling this was going to be a class that would require a good amount of studying. She’d made almost no progress at all over the past two hours in trying to turn her matchstick into a needle. It wasn’t that she didn’t understand what to do - she was quite good at grasping magical theory, as it would turn out - but she struggled with the spell-casting itself. Perhaps she was simply not a very powerful spellcaster.

Truth be told, it wasn’t really the difficulty of the spell that was bothering her, though. It was the looks she had received from the other students, and even Professor McGonagall herself. Without saying a word, they clearly screamed that everyone expected her to be a troublemaker, too.

At least that class was over, now. Maya planned to sit with Rowan and chat during their lunch, and afterwards, they would have Potions together. Seeing her friend again would make the day better.

At least, she’d thought so, until she rounded the corner and found herself just outside the Great Hall.

“Admit it!”

“I can’t!”

A Slytherin student was accosting Rowan just outside of the Great Hall. Maya recognized the student from Transfiguration class earlier. Between her messy brown hair, enchanted violet eyes, and scuffed-up clothing, Merula Snyde certainly made herself hard to overlook. But why was she bothering Rowan?

“Say I’m the most powerful witch at Hogwarts!” Merula demanded, stamping her foot impishly as Maya approached.

Rowan shook their head frantically. “It’s logically impossible! I’ve made numerous lists of the most powerful witches at Hogwarts based on multiple factors. You’re less powerful than Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, every single seventh-year… You’re just a first-year, like me!”

Merula scoffed. “I’m nothing like you.”

Maya gave Merula a hard look. “Hey, leave them alone.”

Merula whirled, now scowling in a less-than-intimidating way at Maya. “Who do you think you are?”

Maya gave Merula a look. “Seriously? We just had Transfiguration class together.”

“And?” Merula asked. “What, you think I noticed everyone in the classroom?”

“Maya…” Rowan said, fidgeting nervously with their sleeves.

Merula’s eyes lit up. “Maya? Now I know exactly who you are… You’re Maya Williams. Your brother lost his mind, disgraced his house, got expelled from school, and was never heard from again.”

Hearing it all laid out like that stung.

“You belong in Hufflepuff,” Merula said condescendingly. With a glower, she added, “I overheard the professors whispering about you at the Feast.”

 _How did she hear that from the tables?_ Maya wondered. The Great Hall had been crowded and loud.

“I suppose you think you’re better than me,” Merula said. “I should put you out of your misery before you ruin Hogwarts, like your brother tried to.”

“I don’t want any trouble,” Maya said, gripping the strap on her bag tightly.

Merula smiled. “You don’t have a choice.”

Maya held up a hand. “We can talk this out, Merula. We could get along.”

Merula rolled her eyes. “You think you’re good enough to be friends with me? You really are as mad as your brother.”

Maya fell silent, unsure of how to respond. It was clear that, now that Merula knew where to hit Maya to hurt her, she intended to just keep on poking that wound.

“Williams.”

A new voice cut into the conversation, and the three wix looked up to find Professor Snape approaching. He wore his customary dismal scowl, and his gaze was fixed directly on Maya. “I knew you would be trouble.”

Merula jumped at the sight of him. “Professor Snape!”

Quickly, before Merula could lie to him, Maya said, “Merula was bullying my friend, Professor.”

Snape only gave her a mean look. “Get to lunch. Be grateful you aren’t headed to detention.” He turned and walked into the Great Hall then, and Merula, holding her head up as if she’d won, followed.

Rowan caught Maya’s sleeve. “Thanks for standing up for me, Maya. I’ve never been very strong. Or very good at making friends. I’m glad we have at least one class together.”

Maya gave them an attempt at an encouraging smile. “Of course, Rowan.”

As the two headed into the Great Hall and sat down for lunch, however, something continued to bother Maya. “Did you hear what Merula said?” she asked. “Why would the professors be talking about me?"

Rowan didn’t answer right away, and Maya had the impression they were intentionally chewing their food slowly to avoid having to do so. When they finally swallowed, they said, “Well, um… the only reason I can think of would be your brother, Maya.”

Maya sighed. “Yes, I suppose that seems about right.” She hadn’t forgotten how Professor McGonagall had watched her throughout class. It would seem all of the professors here were already anticipating Maya causing trouble, despite her having no intention to do so.

Rowan patted her hand sympathetically. “Don’t worry, Maya. You’ll show them that you’re not like your brother was.”

The words were presumably meant to be comforting, but something about that bothered Maya. She had worried for so long about going to Hogwarts because she didn’t want anyone associating her with her brother. Now, however, with her friend distancing the two… she felt conflicted. Jacob was her brother, and she did love him. Even if they had their differences, she felt dirty throwing him under the bus like that.

Rowan and Maya chatted randomly throughout their lunch, and by the time it ended, Maya felt slightly better. She got up with her friend and began to make her way towards the entrance of the Great Hall, preparing to head to Potions class.

Someone slammed their shoulder into Maya hard, knocking her to the ground. The contents of her bag spilled everywhere, her cauldron rolling across the floor. “Ah!”

Maya looked up from her fall just in time to see a mop of scraggly brown hair disappear into the crowd of black robes.

“Are you all right, Maya?!” Rowan asked, alarmed. They were holding out a hand to help her up.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Maya accepted their help in getting to her feet. She dusted herself off and set to collecting her things, frowning. Why did Merula already hate her so much?

Rowan handed Maya her cauldron. “How much of our friendship am I going to spend picking up things you’ve dropped?” they joked.

Maya laughed at that. “A lot, probably. I’m kind of a klutz.”

Rowan’s smile faded. “This time, it wasn’t you, though. I saw Merula bump into you. That was rude! We should tell a professor-”

“No!” Maya interrupted, surprising Rowan. She shook her head. “No, thank you. I’ve dealt with people like Merula before. Reporting them only makes them get meaner.”

Rowan looked sympathetically at Maya. “Are you sure, Maya? She might get meaner anyway if you let her get away with it.”

“I’m sure.” Maya squared her shoulders and tried to put on a smile. “Let’s go! Potions class awaits!”

Potions was located down in the dungeons, along with the kitchens and the common rooms of Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Heading to the classroom with Rowan, Maya pondered all the stair-climbing this school would have her doing. Well, at least she’d be staying fit!

Filing into the classroom, Maya and Rowan sat together at one of the small tables and began to take out their class supplies. Setting her cauldron on the tabletop, Maya carefully checked the pot for cracks or dents from rolling across the floor. Thankfully, it seemed undamaged. Something caught her eye, though, faintly spread across the bottom of the cauldron. Was it dusty?

Professor Snape’s voice cut through the room, and all idle chatter ceased. “Silence.”

The eyes of the students collectively drew to the front of the classroom, where he stood. Looking over them all, he said, “This is your first Potions class, and based on the bewildered look in your eyes, it could very well be your last. Unlike your other classes, this is not a place for foolish wand-waving, or intolerable screeching of mispronounced incantations. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. Ensnare the senses. Bewitch the mind. Keep your mouth shut.”

Maya looked to her side, where Rowan sat. They were already focused intently, furiously scribbling notes on the things that Snape said. Maya smiled at that. Noting down even things that were irrelevant to the class… that seemed like them, all right.

“Today, you will produce a simple potion to cure boils,” Snape said. “Know that I expect perfection. And know that there will be severe consequences for failing to meet my expectations.”

A chill ran down Maya’s spine at that, and she could tell she wasn’t the only one.

She and Rowan worked carefully over their potions. After being reprimanded by Snape before, neither wanted to be on his bad side.

To Maya’s pleasure, she found that she was better at Potions than she had been at Transfiguration. Her potion was quickly coming together, and it looked exactly the way it was portrayed in the book. She grinned, pleased to find a class in which she seemed to have a natural talent.

Snape looked over her cauldron. “Hmm. Perhaps Williams isn’t absolutely incompetent, after all.”

Maya’s cheeks hurt from smiling so wide. She was finally beginning to enjoy her time at Hogwarts!

“Congratulations, Maya!” Rowan said. “From all my research, you did really well, especially for a first try!”

It was then that Maya noticed an ominous bubbling within the cauldron. “Wait. What’s happening?”

Rowan looked into the cauldron, and their expression drew fearful. “Did you add Bulbadox Powder? From my studies, this looks like the beginning of an explosive reaction caused by adding Bulbadox Powder…"

“Explosive?!”

Maya had scarcely had time to squeak out the word in surprise before, sure enough, the potion exploded up out of her cauldron. Maya flinched away, throwing her arms up to shield herself from being splattered in the potion.

Professor Snape stormed over, his previous almost-approval replaced now with anger as he cleaned up the potion with a wave of his wand. “You should never have been allowed inside my classroom, Williams. You are somehow even worse than your brother. Ten points from Hufflepuff!” He glared down at her, and it was almost impossible for Maya to meet his cold, dark eyes. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Maya’s mind raced. _Bulbadox Powder?_ Of course she hadn’t included an extra ingredient, that would just be stupid-

Her eyes widened then as she remembered the faint bit of dust she had noticed in the bottom of her cauldron. It had appeared there after Merula collided with her in the Great Hall. Had she planted it there?

“I think Merula Snyde did something to my cauldron,” Maya blurted out. “She crashed into me in the Great Hall, and she knocked my cauldron to the ground, and-”

“That’s enough,” Snape cut her off. “Take responsibility for your own incompetence, Williams.”

Maya recoiled slightly at his vitriol, but she was stubborn. “Merula threatened my friend and I! She’s threatened by me because… because she thinks I might be a more powerful witch.”

“Miss Snyde’s family has represented Slytherin well,” Snape said. “Blaming someone for one’s own failures, though, particularly one who isn’t here… I must say, it seems rather un-Hufflepuff.”

Tears stung Maya’s eyes at that. To her surprise, however, Professor Snape simply turned and walked away after that statement, instead of docking more House Points as she had anticipated. At the head of the classroom once more, he announced, “Dismissed. I’ve had enough of all of you for one day.”

Maya gathered up her things, eager to leave the classroom. Rowan followed closely beside them, looking worried. “Are you all right, Maya?”

Maya nodded, not looking at them. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’d better get going, I have Herbology next.” Before Rowan could say more, she rushed off.

Finding a secluded spot in the school, she leaned against the wall and pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes. They came away wet, and she sniffled, irritated. Her first day of classes, and already she was left like this: hiding away somewhere to cry. How mortifying.

“U-Um…”

Maya suddenly snapped upright at a voice. When she had looked for her hiding place, she had failed to notice it was already occupied. Another student - a Gryffindor boy who looked to be around her age - was already there. “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t see you.”

“That’s okay,” the boy said. “I was trying to hide, anyway.”

Maya chuckled humorlessly. “Yeah, you and me both.”

Silence fell for a moment. Then, suddenly, the boy blurted out, “You’re Maya Williams, right?”

Maya fought the urge to sigh. _Here we go again._ “Yes. Who are you?”

“Ben Copper,” the boy said. “I’m a first-year Gryffindor.”

Now that he mentioned it, Maya could recall him from the Sorting ceremony the previous day. He had looked terrified as they perched the Hat on his head. More than a few students had been surprised at where the Hat had placed him.

“I just wanted to say thank you for standing up to Merula Snyde,” Ben said.

Maya looked at him, surprised. “Who told you I did that?”

“I was watching from the end of the corridor,” Ben said. “I’ve been following her so she can’t sneak up on me, and if she sees me, I’ll at least have a chance to run away.”

“Does she target you that much?” Maya’s heart softened with sympathy.

“She tormented me the entire way here on the Hogwarts Express,” Ben admitted. “She kept threatening me, and calling me a Mudblood.”

Shock first hit Maya’s system at the slur, followed quickly by anger. “What?! That’s terrible!”

Ben looked at the floor. “Merula is obsessed with being the best witch in our year, and she thinks she has to impose her will on us to prove it. I’m just glad someone was brave enough to stand up to her.” With a dark chuckle, he said, “I’m certainly not. It’s a joke that I got put in Gryffindor."

Maya put a hand on his shoulder, unintentionally startling him and feeling him stiffen. “There are many different kinds of bravery, Ben,” she said softly. “I think Gryffindors are probably mostly known for loud bravery - for being brash, and kind of reckless - but that’s not the only kind. There’s a kind of quiet, everyday bravery, too, that comes when you face the things you’re afraid of.”

“Unfortunately, I’m afraid of everything,” Ben said. “I come from a Muggle family, so all of this is new and scary to me.”

Maya gave him an encouraging smile. “But you’re still here, getting out of bed and going to classes anyway. I think that might make you the bravest Gryffindor here.”

Ben’s ears grew pink at that. “I-I don’t know…”

Maya laughed. “Come on. If you’re a Gryffindor first-year, then you’ve got Herbology with me, right? Let’s go find the greenhouse.”

By the time Maya’s Herbology class had ended, she was pleased to count a new friend among her tiny circle. Ben was nervous and soft-spoken, but Maya liked him. He was kind - that much was easy to tell from how he handled the plants. That was what mattered most.

Her good mood quickly grew dour again as she entered the Hufflepuff Common Room.

“Maya!” Jane Court, the Hufflepuff Prefect, spotted her and immediately stormed over, fixing Maya with an intense stare. “You already lost Hufflepuff ten House Points?! We’re in fourth place now. What happened?”

Maya sighed. Word traveled fast at Hogwarts, it seemed.

“Considering what your brother did to Slytherin’s reputation, I should’ve kept a closer eye on you,” Jane said.

“It wasn’t my fault,” Maya protested. “Merula Snyde did something to make my potion explode.”

“Do you have any proof?”

Maya deflated. “...No.”

Jane shook her head. “Then I suppose that there’s nothing that we can do. Look, it’s my job as a Prefect to keep the first-years in line. Try not to lose us any more points, okay?”

Maya nodded, hanging her head. When Jane walked away, she darted up to her dorm, dropping her bag on the floor and flinging herself on the bed.

 _What a terrible first day of classes this has been_ , she thought, burying her face in the pillow. She was grateful for her new friend, but still, just then… she wished she could have a friend here in Hufflepuff, too.


	4. Dealing with Trouble

**September 4th, 1984:**

Thankfully, Maya’s second day was better. She’d had Herbology again, which gave her a chance to spend more time with her new friend, and while she missed having class with Rowan, a part of her was glad to avoid spending time in Potions that day.

Overall, it was a pretty good day. There was, however, one sour note that stuck in Maya’s mind. She couldn’t stop thinking of the way Professor Flitwick had looked at her when he’d done roll call.

“If you’re anything like your brother, you’ll do just fine,” he’d said. “He was one of my most skilled students. That being said, he was also one of my most rebellious students…”

He’d fixed her with a suspicious look. “Are you going to follow the rules?”

Maya’s face had burned as she heard a few stifled giggles from around the classroom. The other first-year Hufflepuffs were seemingly amused by the professor calling her out in front of them all. “I’m only here to learn, Professor,” she’d answered. “I don’t want to start any trouble.”

“Very well, Miss Williams,” Professor Flitwick had said. Yet something in his face told her that he didn’t quite believe her fully. Then, though, he’d simply moved on to the next student.

Maya sighed to herself as she thought it over again. What would it take to convince the professors to trust her?

“Maya.”

She looked up at her name. Jane stood before her, a piece of parchment held out towards her. “Professor Snape sent this letter to our Common Room for you.”

Maya’s brows knit together. “Why not send it to me directly?”

“Probably because he despises you,” Jane said simply. “But then, Snape hates everyone, so I wouldn’t take it personally. I would, however, read that letter immediately.”

Maya took the parchment and broke open the seal. Unfurling it, she read aloud, “Williams, I have discovered evidence that your potion may indeed have been tampered with. While it does not prove your innocence, it does cast some doubt on my belief that you are hopelessly incompetent.” _Ouch._ “Bring me a jar of pickled slugs from the Potions storeroom, and I will consider restoring your House Points. Snape.” She flipped the parchment over. “There are directions to the Potions storeroom here…”

Jane looked surprised. “He’s offering to give us back the ten House Points you lost! Hurry to the Potions storeroom before he changes his mind!”

Maya hesitated. There was something… strange about this. From what she'd heard, Professor Snape didn’t seem like the sort to walk a decision like that one back, regardless of the circumstances, and it struck her as odd that he had signed the letter simply as “Snape”, without the use of his title. It seemed awfully informal for a letter to a student.

At the same time, though, Maya couldn’t say for certain it wasn’t him. Often, she found that she could quite easily read people around her. It was impossible for her friends or family to hide when something was worrying them - and often, Maya could guess exactly what that “something” was, just from their mannerisms. She was always told she had a gift for understanding people, and it was something that she was often proud of.

Yet Professor Snape… For some reason, Maya couldn’t glean anything from him. Where others made it so easy for her to understand, Snape didn’t give off a single cue to her. It unsettled her when she was around him. She almost felt as though he were somehow unreal, or empty.

Either way, Jane was clearly eager for Maya to reclaim the House Points, and Maya didn’t want to disappoint her prefect. She pushed aside her concerns. Either he meant it, and she’d get the Points back, or he wouldn’t, and if he didn’t, so what? She doubted he’d punish her further for fetching the slugs for him.

Even so, her footsteps as she followed the instructions on the letter were slower than usual. She just couldn’t shake the feeling that something here was off.

“Maya?”

Surprised, Maya looked up to see Rowan standing in the corridor across from her. “Oh, hey, Rowan! What are you doing out here? It’s almost curfew.”

“I’m on my way back to the Ravenclaw Common Room now,” Rowan said. “I was studying at the library.”

Maya suppressed a laugh. “Really?” _Studying on the second day of classes?_

Rowan apparently didn’t understand the question. “The Ravenclaw common room is very nice, don’t get me wrong! It’s very quiet and a good study space. But I like to be in the library. Being surrounded by books is calming.”

Grinning, Maya shook her head. “Never change, Rowan.”

Rowan looked briefly confused by that, but apparently chose to let it drop. “What about you, Maya? Your Common Room is in the other direction. Aren’t you worried about the curfew?”

Maya held up the letter. “I got this from Professor Snape. It says he found evidence my potion was tampered with, and he might restore the House Points if I bring him a jar of pickled slugs.”

“But the Potions storeroom is in the Tapestry Corridor,” Rowan said. “You’re going the wrong way.”

_What?_

Maya looked at the parchment in her hand, verifying that she was correctly following the directions, before holding it out towards them. “This is where the directions on the letter say to go.”

Rowan took the parchment. Their eyes scanned over it very quickly, impressing Maya with their reading speed. “Huh,” they said after a moment. “I suppose there must be more than one…” They held the parchment back out to Maya. “Want me to go with you, Maya? It’s the least I can do, after you saved me from Merula yesterday.”

Maya smiled, accepting the letter back. “Thanks, Rowan. You know your way around the castle much better than I do.”

They followed the directions on the letter, arriving at a rather nondescript door. “Here we are,” Maya said, grabbing the doorknob. “Let’s grab the pickled slugs and go, before it gets too late.”

She pushed the door open and walked in, Rowan following after. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and Maya jumped. “Why did you close the door, Rowan?”

“I didn’t,” Rowan said, voice pitched higher with anxiety. “It closed behind me as soon as I stepped in. And I think it’s locked…”

“Here, hold on.” Maya fumbled for her wand in her robes. Drawing it forth, she tried to remember the wand movement she had learned just earlier that day in Charms. “ _Lumos!_ ”

A silvery light emerged from the tip of the wand, lighting up the room. Maya had expected to find it full of dusty shelves, covered in all sorts of weird jarred… things. Instead, the light from her wandtip revealed a mass of dark vines, filling the room.

“What is that thing?!” she yelped.

An all-too-familiar voice answered from the other side of the door. “A deadly plant called Devil’s Snare. Some fourth-years showed it to me when I first arrived.”

“Merula!” Maya shouted, whirling towards the door. Immediately, she heard a slithering sound behind her and quickly turned back, holding up her wand high to watch what the plant was doing.

“It’s sensitive to light,” Merula went on. “If you’re really better at casting the Wand-Lighting Charm than me, escaping should be no problem.”

“Why did you lock us in here?!” Maya yelled in a panic, trying desperately to find off the vines as they slithered and crawled around her. Every time she turned her light towards them, they recoiled… but other tendrils, now bathed in the shadows once more, began creeping forth.

“Along with sending you a fake letter from Snape,” Merula said, a bragging tone in her voice. “I told you things would only get worse for you, Williams. Something has to stop you from ruining Hogwarts. It may as well be Devil’s Snare…”

A vine seized Maya about the waist. She screamed as it jerked her back towards the main body of the plant, throwing her wand back behind her head. For a moment, she could almost swear she heard the plant hiss.

“Maya!” shouted Rowan.

“We have to get out of here!” Maya shouted back, kicking as the Devil’s Snare tried to lift her from the ground. For once, she was grateful to be taller than most of her peers - it made it harder for the plant to grab her, since she could kick it away from farther.

“Merula is right about Devil’s Snare being sensitive to light,” Rowan babbled, frightened. “Use _Lumos_ to hold it off while I try to get the door open!” They turned and began pounding on the door, shouting as loudly as they could. “Help! We’re trapped in here with Devil’s Snare! Someone help!”

Maya felt the Devil’s Snare wrapping around her wrist, trying to disarm her. With a savage yank, she freed her arm, pointing the wand directly at the vine about her waist. It recoiled, burning where the light touched it, but almost immediately a new one shot forth to take its place. Clearly, this was a plant that wouldn’t give up.

She kicked at the tendrils winding around her feet as Rowan continued to shout through the door. Looking up, Maya saw a few vines snaking towards them. Immediately, she lunged forward, throwing all her weight against the vines to force her way forward for just a step, and thrust the wand out before her. The vines approaching Rowan shriveled back again, and for a moment, Maya felt brief satisfaction at protecting her friend.

Then a vine suddenly wound around her throat. It drew tight, and Maya choked. The light at her wandtip faded and died, and she heard Rowan scream in the ensuing darkness.

Maya swallowed hard, gripping her wand tightly, and managed to croak out, “ _Lumos!_ ”

The wand sprung to life again with a brilliant light, and Maya drew it closer to her face. The vine around her throat released her, and she coughed, still feeling its grip on her neck.

“Keep it up!” Rowan called back. “I hear someone coming! HELP!”

Moments later, Rowan’s reassurances proved true. A booming voice spoke from the other side of the door. “What’s goin’ on in there? Outta the way!”

Rowan quickly dove to the side as a loud crash followed the speaker’s words. A few more crashes later, the door swung open to reveal the massive form of the school’s groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid.

He looked shocked at what he saw. “Gulpin’ gargoyles, Hufflepuff! Get away from that Devil’s Snare. Yer scarin’ it!”

“ _I’m_ scaring _it?_ ” Maya squeaked.

Hagrid reached out and batted away the powerful vines as if they were nothing more than streamers in the breeze. “Let’s get yeh outta here…” He grabbed Maya, his enormous hands encompassing her entire waist, and pulled her free from the vines’ grasp. He dragged her and Rowan out into the corridor once again and shut the door.

As he set her down, Maya looked up at him gratefully. “You saved my life! Thank you, Mr. Hagrid!”

Hagrid shook his head. “Aw, there’s no need for the formality,” he said. “Yeh can jus’ call me Hagrid. I saw yeh two on the boat ride over, but I don’ think I got yer names…”

“I’m Rowan Khanna,” Rowan supplied breathlessly, “and this is Maya Williams.”

“Ah,” Hagrid said, looking back at Maya. “Yer the one everyone’s been talkin’ about. Maybe trouble really does run in yer family.”

Maya’s shoulder slumped at that statement. Even the groundskeeper figured she was going to be trouble, and she hadn’t even done anything!

“How’d yeh end up in there, Maya?” he asked her.

“A first-year Slytherin named Merula Snyde locked us inside,” Maya said. Beside her, Rowan nodded rapidly.

“She did?!” Hagrid looked startled. “What are yeh goin’ ter do?”

Maya hesitated. Just the previous day, she’d asked Rowan not to report Merula to a professor out of fear that she would only get meaner. This, however, was crossing a line that Maya simply could not ignore. “I’m going to tell Professor Dumbledore, and make sure she’s punished.”

“Do yeh have any proof?”

Maya was caught off-guard by the question. “Yes, I do,” she said, digging into the pocket of her robe. “She forged a letter to me from Snape. If he compares the handwriting, he’ll see…”

She pulled out the letter, only to find it in tatters. Surprised, she looked down to see that the plant had done a number on her new robe - it was shredded. She groaned at that.

Hagrid hummed sympathetically. “Professor Dumbledore would want teh help yeh, but even he can’ do anything if yeh don’ have proof. I’d head back to yer Common Room an’ take some time to think, Maya. I don’ want yeh doin’ somethin’ you’ll regret.” Following her gaze down at her clothing, he added, “Yeh might also want to do somethin’ about those robes. That Devil’s Snare got yeh good.”

Maya looked nervously at the door to the “Potions storeroom.” “What will happen to the Devil’s Snare now?” she asked.

Hagrid smiled at her. “Ah, don’ yeh worry none about that. I’ll let Professor Sprout know it’s here, and she’ll come get it. The Devil’s Snare will be jus’ fine.”

_It wasn’t the Snare I was worried about…_ Even so, Maya plastered on a smile for him. “Thanks, Hagrid. Hopefully, I’ll see you again.”

“Yeh certainly will,” Hagrid promised. “But fer now, yeh’d better get back teh yer Common Room.”

Maya nodded. She and Rowan turned and began to walk down the hall.

Once they turned the corner, Maya stopped, putting a hand on the wall for support.

“Are you all right, Maya?” Rowan asked.

Maya looked up at them. “I can’t stop shaking,” she confessed. “That… scared me.”

Rowan hovered, flapping their hands anxiously and clearly conflicted about what to do. Finally, they awkwardly reached out and put their arms around Maya. “It’s okay. You’re not hurt, right?”

Maya shook her head. “No, I’m not hurt. Just shaken up.”

Rowan patted her on the back. “Well, you sure showed Merula. Your Wand-Lighting Charm sent the Devil’s Snare running!”

“Did you hear what she said?” Maya asked them. “That plant is _deadly_. Do you… really think she meant to kill us?”

Rowan’s face grew ashen as they considered that. “I don’t know,” they admitted. “She wasn’t wrong. Devil’s Snare can absolutely be deadly. But she’s just a first-year, like us. I can’t imagine she’d really want to kill us, can you?”

Maya didn’t answer. After a moment, she took a deep breath and straightened up from the wall. “I’m okay now. We’d better get moving. I think we’re late for curfew.”

She split off from Rowan not long after, headed towards the dungeons while they went to the Ravenclaw Tower. She could tell that Rowan was still worried, and while she gave them her best reassuring smile, it didn’t seem to do much.

“Bloody hell!” Jane exclaimed as Maya walked through the barrel-door into the Hufflepuff Common Room. “What happened to your robes?”

“I got snared by Devil’s Snare,” Maya said tiredly.

“Devil’s Snare?!” Jane said, eyebrows shooting up in shock. “How? What happened with Professor Snape?”

“It was a trick,” Maya said. “Merula Snyde faked the note, and trapped me in a room with Devil’s Snare.” Looking back, Maya recalled how suspicious she had been of the idea that Snape might be willing to give the House Points back. She should have trusted her gut.

“What is it with you and this girl?” Jane asked.

Maya sighed heavily. “I don’t know. I think she’s threatened by me. And I think she hates that I’m apparently the only first-year who’s stood up to her.”

“And I take it you once again don’t have any proof?”

Maya’s fingers tightened around the useless scraps of parchment in her first. “The Devil’s Snare tore up the fake note. I’ve got nothing.”

Jane sighed too, pinching the bridge of her nose. After a moment, she looked back up. “Well, you can’t go around the castle like that. Professor Sprout will have a fit. People already look at you like you’re mad because of your brother.”

Maya closed her eyes, mentally wincing. Just once, could she have a conversation with someone at this school without mentioning him?

“You’d better go change,” Jane said. “You can give those robes to me later. I’ll see if I can fix them, though they might be beyond what the Mending Charm can do.”

Maya nodded. “Thanks.”

When she walked into her dorm, her other roommates were already there. The pink-haired wix, Tonks, whistled. “Wotcher, Maya! What happened to you?”

Sighing, Maya mumbled, “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“That’s a shame,” said Tonks. “Looks like you got up to some grade-A mischief - and without inviting me!”

Maya chuckled humourlessly as she shucked the robes, tossing their remains onto the chair near her bed.

“Are you all right?” asked Chiara, the quiet girl with the white hair. “You aren’t hurt, are you?”

“I’m fine,” Maya said. “Just… very tired, and ready for bed.”

The blonde, Penny, nodded. “You look it. Here, we’ll turn off the lights for you. Get some sleep, okay? We’ll stay quiet.”

For perhaps the first time that evening, Maya finally offered a genuine smile. “Thank you.”

Maybe, just maybe, she was finally starting to fit in in her own House.


	5. Gobstones and Gossip

**September 8th, 1984**

The rest of the first week of school seemed to simultaneously pass slowly, yet all too quickly. Maya could still feel the specter of her brother looming over her in the looks she received from professors and the whispers of other students, but there was so much to learn, it was relatively easy to distract herself.

The hardest part was dealing with Merula. The Slytherin witch had looked surprised to see Maya during their next Transfiguration class, which made Maya's stomach sink. _Maybe Merula really had meant to kill us._

Worse, Merula quickly realised that Maya clearly hadn't reported her for the Devil's Snare, and she seemed almost giddy to have gotten away with it. Almost any time their eyes met during class, the other girl gave Maya a wide, malicious grin. Maya did her best not to look at her.

Rowan was very enthusiastic about the sheer volume of new information, though Maya was not surprised by this. Every day, they could be found in the library, studying, working on homework, or even reading ahead on what the class would cover next, if they were caught up. This early on, Maya wasn’t sure how much studying was necessary, but she still occasionally joined Rowan, if only for an excuse to see them again.

With some persuading, she’d even convinced Ben to come along to a study session once. He’d been anxious about meeting someone new, and Rowan’s excitement about learning seemed to overwhelm him initially. Once they’d gotten down to studying, though, it quickly became apparent that he had a gift for Charms and excelled naturally at the subject. He gave a few pointers to Maya, who was pleased to find that with his advice, she was able to conjure a much brighter Wand-Lighting Charm. In exchange, she helped him with his Potions homework. Quickly, she found that he wasn’t actually bad at Potions, though it was the class he struggled the most with, and she suspected it was mostly Snape’s attitude towards the students setting him on edge that made the class difficult for him. She was no Penny Hayworth - the only student she’d seen Snape sincerely praise - but she wasn’t bad at Potions, and tutoring someone else gave her a chance to brush up, too.

Now that their first weekend had arrived, though, Maya was determined to spend some time with her studious friend _outside_ of the library. So, after they had taken a break for lunch, before Rowan could disappear to their fortress of books again, Maya dragged them out to the Clocktower Courtyard.

“All I’m saying is, Hogwarts shouldn’t be about bullies, and barely escaping death,” she said as she led the way into the sunny cobbled space. “It should be about learning magic, and having fun. Let’s take a break and play some Gobstones!”

Rowan smiled. “I play Gobstones on the farm all the time. Mostly because I’m not strong enough to help with the actual farming… It’ll be fun to play with another person for once!”

Maya grinned encouragingly as she knelt to the ground. From her pocket, she produced her bag of Gobstones, watching Rowan do the same.

While they set up the game, Rowan continued, “Thanks for helping me adjust to things here, by the way.”

“Of course!” Maya said, nodding quickly. “It’s nice to have a friend here who isn’t so off-put by my brother.”

“Speaking of which, does Ben even know about Jacob?” Rowan asked. “I mean, I doubt his parents get _The Daily Prophet._ ”

Maya shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s never brought him up, which, frankly, I’m grateful for. Almost everyone I talk to mentions him at some point, and I’m kind of tired of hearing about him.”

Rowan nodded understandingly. “Well, let’s play some Gobstones, then! It’ll be a good way to take your mind off of it.” With a grin, they said, “Some people think Gobstones isn’t cool, but I’ve always considered it to be the thinking wix’s Quidditch.”

Maya chuckled at that. “I think there are some folks who would disagree with you there. Jacob told me that Quidditch strategy can be very complex.”

“Did he play?” Rowan asked, eyebrows rising.

Maya shook her head. “Nah, Jacob was never much of a team player. He preferred to do things alone. I think one of his friends played, though.”

Rowan shook their head. “I’m sorry, we’re talking about Jacob again. Let’s find something else to talk about.”

“Like what?” Maya asked. She contemplated the playing space before them, trying to decide on the best place to toss her Gobstone. As she did, she reached up to twirl a lock of hair around her finger - an old habit she’d developed whenever she was thinking hard.

Her fingers met empty air, and, embarrassed, she lowered her hand.

“Why do you do that?” Rowan asked. “I’ve seen you do it before when we were studying.” Then, anxiously, they quickly said, “Unless that’s rude to ask! You don’t have to answer-”

Maya held up a hand to stop them. “It’s fine, Rowan.” She lowered her hand again, though she couldn’t help blushing slightly as she explained, “I used to have really long hair, when I was younger. I loved it - said I felt like a princess like that.”

“Really?” Rowan asked. “But it’s so short now!”

“Yeah.” Self-conscious, Maya reached up to run a hand through her chin-length, dark blonde locks. “There was an, um… incident. Involving a rather lot of Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum. And honestly, I’d rather not talk about it.”

Rowan hummed in sympathy. “That’s rough, Maya. I’m sorry to hear that.”

Maya shrugged. “Is what it is.” She finally cast her Gobstone into the circle, where it clacked into the other stones, and shrieked as it sprayed fluid back at her.

Rowan laughed. “Gotta be a little more careful than that, Maya!”

Maya chuckled as she wiped Gobstone fluid from her cheek. “I am going to take _such_ a long bath after this.”

More shrieks of surprise and laughter filled the Courtyard as their game continued. Finally, as the last of Rowan’s Gobstones were knocked clear of the circle, Maya held her wand aloft in victory. “Yes!”

“Nicely played, Maya!” Rowan said with a chuckle, even as they were wringing Gobstone fluid from their tie. “You’re pretty good at Gobstones.”

Maya shrugged. “What can I say? I’ve always loved the game. Played it with all the kids in the neighborhood.”

“What made you like it so much?” Rowan asked as they gathered their Gobstones back up.

“Mostly, the fact that I’m rubbish at wizard’s chess,” Maya admitted, loading her stones back into their velvet bag. “Jacob loved that game, but no matter how hard he tried to teach it to me, I remained terrible.”

“Speaking of rubbish,” Rowan said, tone joking, “I think that’s how we both smell right now. We ought to head back to the showers as quick as we can.”

Maya wrinkled her nose as she looked down at her own clothing. “Agreed.”

The pair headed back into the school building. They chatted as they made their way through the school corridors, and Maya felt herself smiling more than she could recall doing in the previous week. It was nice to have a friend like Rowan. They could be awkward at times, but hey - so could Maya.

As they reached the staircases, where they’d have to part ways, Rowan lingered for a moment. “Hey, Maya?”

“Yes?” Maya paused, looking towards them.

Rowan fidgeted. “Thanks for playing. I’ve never been especially good at making friends.”

Maya smiled at them. “We became friends pretty quickly.”

“Well, most people think I’m either a useless weakling or an awkward nerd, but you’re weird, like me.” Rowan immediately seemed to regret the words as soon as they’d said them. “No offence.”

“None taken,” Maya assured them. “If anything, I take it as a compliment. And, hey,” with a slightly more serious look, she said, “If anybody tries to tell you you’re either of those things, send them my way. I’ll have a little chat with them.”

Rowan chuckled nervously at that. “I’ll… keep that in mind, I guess. Thanks, Maya.”

As she headed back towards the Hufflepuff dorms and the showers there, Maya kept turning what Rowan had said in her head, over and over. She would’ve thought Rowan would fit right in in Ravenclaw, but it seemed that no matter where they went, bullies were bound to find them. Of course, there was no guarantee anyone in Ravenclaw was giving them a hard time. She, Rowan, and Ben were all in separate Houses, and yet each shared at least one bully: Merula.

It would seem their little group was connected by one thing, if nothing else. Each of them was an apparently easy target for others. But at least they had one another, and Maya made herself a promise then.

No matter what happened, she would protect her friends.


	6. First Flying Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing. Life happens.

**September 17th, 1984**

“Welcome to your first Flying class. I will be your instructor, Madam Hooch.”

Maya shifted nervously. Of all the classes at Hogwarts, Flying was likely the one she’d been looking forward to the least. She was already a klutz with both feet on the ground, after all. Being in the air loomed with the threat of unmitigated disaster.

“You’ll begin by observing, before learning how to summon your broom in your next Flying class,” Madam Hooch said.

Maya silently let out a breath of relief.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone, step up to the left side of your broomstick.”

Everyone in the class quickly began to shuffle around the training grounds, selecting a broomstick for practice. Maya quickly caught the eye of her two friends, and the trio managed to find a set of broomsticks near one another.

Rowan looked anxious, as well. After all, their main strength lay in reading and all things erudite. Flying was a bit outside of their normal wheelhouse.

Ben, meanwhile, looked downright terrified. His face was even paler than usual as he muttered, “I’ve been dreading this class all summer…”

Maya tried to give him an encouraging smile. “Not a fan of heights?”

“Mostly scared of falling from them,” Ben said. “After growing up in a Muggle family, the idea of flying through the sky on a broom is terrifying.”

“Well, if it helps any, I’ve never flown, either,” said Maya. “My mum was pretty strict about us not using magic outside of school.”

“I’ve never flown, either,” chimed in Rowan. “There were always so many books to be read. Though, to be honest, now I wish I had gotten some practice in.”

Ben was staring at his broomstick like it might bite him. Hoarsely, he whispered, “I don’t think I can do this, guys…”

Maya reached over to put her hand on his shoulder. “You can do this, Ben,” she said. “Just concentrate on the broom and where you want it to take you.”

Ben lifted frightened eyes to hers. “Do you promise to catch me if I fall?”

Maya chuckled warmly and said, “I promise to try my best.”

“That’s not very reassuring, but I suppose I have to try sooner or later…” Ben muttered.

“There is nothing to fear from today’s lesson, Mr. Copper,” Madam Hooch cut in, making all three of them jump. “You will only be observing today.”

True to her word, the students all kept their feet on the ground that day. Madam Hooch showed them how to summon their broom, the correct way to mount, optimal posture for flying, and some very basic flying manoeuvres, explaining important tips to them all along the way. Rowan was writing notes in their notebook (of course they had one even for Flying class), and Maya focused on following Madam Hooch’s every move carefully, occasionally repeating bits of what she’d said to Rowan if they missed it. She snuck glances towards Ben every now and again as well, hoping to see him relax a little bit. At the very least, he no longer looked scared for his life, and she supposed that would have to do.

As Madam Hooch landed, finishing up her lecture, Maya’s eyes met another set from across the grounds. There, just behind their instructor, Merula stood - but rather than Madam Hooch, she was watching Maya and her friends. When she saw Maya looking at her, she gave her a wide, malicious grin.

Uneasily, Maya looked away again. The first Transfiguration class they’d had after the Devil’s Snare incident, Merula had looked surprised to see Maya again. That had only seemed to confirm Maya’s worst fears - Merula really had intended for her to die to the plant. Unfortunately, it seemed to have taken Merula no time at all to put together that the lack of a punishment for her behavior meant one wasn’t coming. Every so often, during classes or meals, Maya could feel Merula’s stare on her, emboldened, and, Maya was sure, already plotting her next little “prank”.

Ben spoke as class ended, pulling Maya back to the present. “I suppose I don’t have to worry about falling if I never actually fly…”

Maya grimaced slightly. “Well, I’m afraid we probably won’t be able to put it off forever. But I imagine Madam Hooch probably knows how to keep us safe, or else she wouldn’t be our instructor.” Forcing a smile, she said, “We’ll be fine, Ben.”

Ben managed a smile back. “Thank you for helping me, Maya. I may be able to fly soon if I keep following your lead.”

Admittedly, Maya never cared much for being a leader, but she was glad to hear she was helping her friend.

Apparently, so was Madam Hooch, who broke into their conversation. “I think you’ve chosen a fine tutor, Mr. Copper.” Her yellow eyes then landed on Maya. “Miss Williams, you seem to have a knack for helping your classmates overcome their fears.”

Maya smiled. “I’ve always been told I was good at reading people and knowing what to say.”

“That’s an excellent gift to have,” Madam Hooch said, “and I hope you will continue to use it well. For now, take ten points for Hufflepuff.”

Maya’s grin widened. “Thank you, Madam Hooch!”

The flight instructor nodded to her and then walked away, gathering up the brooms from the ground. Turning back to her friends, Maya said, “You just need to get used to the idea of flying, Ben.”

“Oh! I know!” Rowan suddenly exclaimed, tone excited. “I have some books about flying you can borrow! I was just rereading them earlier today, and it made me feel a lot better!”

Their shouted enthusiasm had startled Ben, but he still managed a shaky smile. “I do like reading books. Hardly anyone falls to their death while reading books…”

“Though Rowan pushes it sometimes,” Maya said with a laugh.

“Hey!” Rowan protested. “Just because I _almost_ fell down the stairs that _one time_ while I was reading _Preferred Preface for Perfect Prefects_ …”

“After I had suggested you might want to stop reading, because there was a flight of stairs coming up…” said Maya.

“I didn’t hear you! I was _reading!_ ”

The group laughed as they headed back towards the school building once again. So wrapped up in playful banter with her friends, this time, even Maya failed to notice the scornful eyes on the back of her head as Merula watched them leave.


	7. Dealing with Merula

**September 22nd, 1984**

By the end of the third week of the Hogwarts year, autumn was in full swing. The leaves were beginning to turn red, orange, and yellow, and the weather was taking a turn for the chilly. Before long, everyone would be wanting to spend their evenings in their Common Rooms, curled up before the fireplace as they spent time working on homework or poring over textbooks.

For now, however, Maya and Rowan were once again in the courtyard, playing Gobstones. After that first match, it had become routine for them to play each weekend. It was good to spend time with one another outside of classes and studying, and the game was familiar to both. It was the perfect way to unwind.

Maya shivered slightly as a breeze blew past, tugging her scarf about herself a little bit tighter. For having always lived her life in the northern reaches of the landmass, she’d never had much tolerance for cold temperatures.

“Are you all right, Maya?” Rowan asked, noticing her fidgeting. “We could always go inside to warm up, if you want.”

Maya shook her head. “I’m fine. We should enjoy the time out here while we can, anyways. Before long, there’ll be snow on the ground, and we can’t play Gobstones in that.”

“If you’re sure.” Rowan still looked uncertain. Then, casting their Gobstone, they said nervously, “But also, aside from the cold, are you all right? You’ve seemed… well, kinda jumpy, lately.”

Maya sighed. She rolled the Gobstone she held between her fingers and used the pretext of searching for where to toss it to avoid looking at Rowan directly as she answered. “Well… I’ve been worried about Merula. I’ve caught her looking at me more than once, and it’s clear she knows she got away with the Devil’s Snare thing, even if we lived. I can’t help wondering what she’s plotting next, you know?”

Rowan grimaced. “Yeah, I understand. I wish I understood why she’s such a bully…” They rubbed the back of their neck anxiously. “I’ve been researching her family to try to understand why she acts the way she does…”

That was news to Maya. When she had studied together with Rowan, the focus had always been academic pursuits, not other things. “What did you find?”

“Nothing good,” admitted Rowan. “It seems, well… her parents were Death Eaters.”

Maya’s eyebrows shot up. “Merlin’s beard, really?”

Rowan nodded. “Yeah. They fought on You-Know-Who’s side during the Wizarding War. When they lost, they were sentenced to Azkaban. Merula lives with her aunt now.”

Despite everything Merula had put them through, Maya’s heart still ached a bit for her upon hearing this. “No wonder she’s always so angry…”

“Yeah.” Rowan sounded hesitant as they spoke, as if choosing their words carefully. “I don’t think it excuses her treating everyone around her so badly, but she’s definitely had it rough.”

“Agreed.”

With that, Maya finally cast her Gobstone into the circle, and Rowan jumped, screaming, as the stones sprayed them. Laughing, they took their glasses off to wipe them clean. “No fair! You distracted me!”

Maya flashed them a smile. “Why, whatever do you mean? I was just strategizing, that’s all.”

They both laughed, enjoying the fun and easy tranquility of the shared moment.

That tranquility was immediately shattered by footsteps and an all-too-familiar voice. “Isn’t this precious?”

Maya suppressed a groan. She rose to her feet, abandoning the Gobstones game, as she turned to finally face the cause of her troubles.

“Hello, Williams,” Merula said. “You are looking unfortunately well after wrestling with the Devil’s Snare.”

Maya’s hands tightened into fists beside her, but she held her tongue, hoping the intensity of her glare at Merula would make it clear she wasn’t prepared to take her bullying lying down, or, at the very least, distract her from Rowan behind her and protect them.

“While you were playing with plants, I’ve been doing a little research about your brother,” said Merula.

That bit of taunting provoked a reaction. “Why won’t you just leave me alone?!” Maya snapped.

“Because you’re a danger to Hogwarts, just like him,” Merula said, “and none of us will be safe until you’re gone.”

Maya recoiled, feeling almost as if she’d been physically slapped. More than anything that anyone had said to her at Hogwarts in the past weeks, that had  _ stung. _

“What are you talking about, Merula?” Behind her, Rowan had risen to their feet and joined the conversation, coming to Maya’s defense as best as they could.

When Merula’s gaze shifted to Rowan, a malicious glee lit her eyes. “Williams’ brother didn’t just get expelled for endangering the entire school in search of some imaginary vaults. He went missing immediately afterwards, and the next time he was seen, he was working for Voldemort.”

Now it was Rowan’s turn to flinch at the name. “You can’t say that! You have to call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!”

“I say what I want,” Merula shot back.

Maya’s temper flared. She hated people who said things just to upset others, even if she, personally, thought the stigma around the name of a dead wizard was dumb. “You’re lying about my brother having anything to do with You-Know-Who. I read everything that was written about him by everyone after he disappeared. Nobody saw him after that!”

Merula scoffed. “No wonder the professors were talking about you before the Welcoming Feast.” With a look of sadistic pleasure, she said, “They’re wondering if you work for the Dark Lord, too.”

More angry words rose in Maya’s throat, but, with difficulty, she swallowed them back. It was clear that giving in to her temper was precisely what Merula wanted her to do, and she was enjoying every second of seeing Maya angered by the things she said. Instead, Maya took a deep breath, centering herself, and asked, “What happened to you to make you so mean? Why don’t you just live your own life, and leave me alone?”

True, thanks to her conversation with Rowan, Maya now already knew the answer to that question, but Merula didn’t need to know that. Knowing that Maya knew her parents were in Azkaban would likely only give Merula more reason to hate her.

“Why don’t  _ you _ just drop out of Hogwarts?” Merula shot back. “Save Hufflepuff and your little friend here the embarrassment of being associated with you.”

Maya shook her head, her frustration mounting with every barbed exchange. “I don’t want to fight with you, Merula.”

“Afraid?” Merula taunted. “I’ll duel you right now!”

Maya took a bit of pleasure, herself, in turning Merula down. “You aren’t worth my time, Merula. Keep your nonsense to yourself.” She beckoned Rowan and started towards the door to the building. They’d just come back for the Gobstones later, when Merula wasn’t around.

She heard an incensed cry from behind her. “Don’t walk away from me!” Fabric rustled, and then:  _ “Flipendo!” _

There was a loud bang, and it felt like a heavy blow caught Maya squarely in the back. She fell forward, skinning her hands on the cobblestone of the courtyard ground. Above her, Merula gloated, “Learn a few more spells, Williams. Maybe next time you’ll put up a fight.” With that, she walked past Maya and into the building.

“Are you okay, Maya?” Rowan asked.

Maya pulled herself to her feet, nodding. “Skinned my palms a little, but I’ll live.”

“You’d better let Madam Pomfrey look at that,” said Rowan, looking at her hands. “I’m sure  _ Episkey _ could patch it up.”

“Yeah. Just let me clean up my Gobstones first.”

Rowan stopped her before she could bend down to start. “I’ll get them. You shouldn’t get dirt in your scrapes.”

Maya hesitated, but accepted. “All right. Thank you, Rowan.”

Rowan nodded. As they knelt down to pick up and sort out the Gobstones, they couldn’t help sighing. “Merula is never going to leave us alone…”

They were right, of course. If today’s incident had demonstrated anything, it was that ignoring Merula wasn’t going to make her leave them alone. Maya groaned. “I don’t want to duel her, but if Merula’s going to keep pushing the issue, then I had better learn how, or at least enough to defend myself.”

Rowan hummed in agreement. Tying off the Gobstones bags, they handed Maya hers. “We’d better get going towards the Hospital Wing, then. You can’t duel Merula until you’re all fixed up.”

Maya nodded with a grimace. She didn’t like the idea of dueling with anyone. The last thing she had wanted was to draw attention to herself here at Hogwarts.

Yet it would seem that fate was determined not to let her have a peaceful time.


	8. A Vision of Ice

**September 23rd, 1984**

Nervously, Maya entered the castle’s training grounds. It was odd to see it without the setup she’d seen during her Flying class. Without the brooms and Madam Hooch’s imposing presence, the space felt barren.

“Why do you think your Prefect wanted us to meet her at the Training Grounds?” Rowan asked, walking beside her. Jane had suggested Maya bring a friend when she came to the grounds, and Rowan was the natural choice for Maya - asking Ben along, with no context for why they were going there or what they were doing, would only frighten him, and, well, that exhausted her list of friends.

“I’m not sure,” Maya said. “For a minute, when Jane first asked me to come here, I was kind of afraid Merula had found some way to get me kicked out of Hufflepuff. If she had, though, I doubt Jane would tell me to bring a friend along.”

“Do you want to talk about what she said about your brother?” Rowan asked apprehensively.

Maya sighed. “Well, I’m sure you already know most of the story from _The Daily Prophet_. My brother was obsessed with this idea that there were ‘cursed vaults’ containing ‘mysterious treasures’ hidden around Hogwarts. But no one believed him… not even Mum or I. He broke all kinds of rules, and… put people in danger, while trying to prove he was right. Some people say he unleashed curses on Hogwarts. Some say he was cursed himself. Most just thought he was mad.” Sighing, Maya shook her head. “Merula was definitely lying when she said he was involved with Vol- You-Know-Who. Jacob, he… he changed a lot once he started pursuing the Vaults. He wasn’t the same brother I’d had before, but still… he’d never throw in with the Death Eaters. The only thing she said that was true was that he’s missing. After he got expelled, he disappeared, and we haven’t seen him since. There were rumours that he’d come back here, searching for the Vaults, but they were never proven.” Maya’s gaze dropped to the ground, a sad smile playing on her lips. “I always thought he was mad. The ‘Cursed Vaults’ seemed like a ludicrous idea to me. Now, I can’t help but wonder if maybe, if I’d been a little kinder…”

Rowan put a hand on her shoulder. “You shouldn’t blame yourself, Maya. There’s no proof that the Vaults are real, after all. You had every right not to believe him. What he did - what he does - that’s his responsibility.” They squeezed Maya’s shoulder. “I think you’re brilliant, and I’m glad you’re my friend.”

Maya gave them the best smile she could muster. “Thanks, Rowan.”

It didn’t do much to alleviate her guilt, though.

Maya changed the subject. “Merula’s going to keep attacking us until we do something to stop her. How can we defend ourselves?”

“That’s exactly why I invited you here, Maya.”

Jane Court had arrived. She came to stand beside Maya and Rowan, arms folded.

Maya fidgeted. “You know about what happened with Merula?” _Merlin, I’m gonna be in so much trouble._

“Word travels fast at Hogwarts.” Jane’s face was stern. Then, unexpectedly, she said, “I wouldn’t be doing my job as your Prefect if I didn’t help teach you to defend yourself.” Glancing at Rowan, she said, “I’m going to teach you two how to duel.”

“How?” Maya objected. “We don’t know any dueling spells. Unless I can chase Merula off with a Wand-Lighting Charm, I’m out of tricks.”

Rowan laughed. “That might work, actually. Just imagine her scuttling away from the light, hissing at it…”

Maya grinned. “ _It burnsss!_ ”

Jane was less amused. “Guys, please, focus.” When Maya and Rowan had settled down and become attentive again, she continued. “There’s a book hidden in the Artefact Room. The Gryffindors think it’s a secret, but most of them aren’t very good at keeping secrets. It teaches you various spells, potions, and techniques. Meet me again after you’ve learned a dueling spell, and I’ll teach you everything else you need to know.”

With that, Jane walked away, back towards the school.

Watching her go, Rowan said, “Why did she ask us to meet out here if she wasn’t going to make us duel?”

Maya snorted. “Maybe she didn’t think it through, that we wouldn’t know any duelling spells at this point.” Glancing at Rowan, she beckoned. “Come on. Let’s go find that ‘secret’ book.”

~*~*~*~

“They say untold treasures lie in the Artefact Room,” Rowan said as Maya pushed the door open.

Looking around the room, Maya responded, “Well, if you consider dust a treasure, then congrats - you’ve struck the motherlode.”

Rowan had a significantly more awed look as they gazed around the glorified closet. “I’ll fight the urge to catalogue every amazing thing in this room,” they said. “I’ll probably fail, but at least I’m good at multitasking.”

Maya chuckled at that. “Okay, Rowan.”

They moved to start their search. Rowan went to the cupboards and opened a door, and Maya could hear them making sounds of wonder at whatever they found. She moved towards the shelves, where she paused, staring at what appeared to be an entire human skull simply sitting on a shelf. _Creepy._

_“Maya…”_

Immediately, Maya felt herself break into goosebumps. That voice… it couldn’t have been, right…?

Hoping to dissuade the foolish thought from her mind, she glanced over to Rowan. “What?” _It must have been them… It must have…_

Rowan only gave her a baffled look. “‘What’, what?”

Maya faltered. “I thought… you said my name.”

Rowan shook their head. “No, I didn’t.”

“O-Oh…” Maya let her gaze wander back to the skull nervously.

Rowan followed her gaze. “Oh… Do you think you imagined it because of that?”

“Maybe…”

“Here.” Rowan walked over, past Maya. “I’ll check the shelves. You can look in the cupboards.”

“That’s not necessary,” Maya protested. “You seemed really interested in what you were seeing, and-”

“ _Everything_ in here is interesting, Maya,” Rowan said, interrupting her. “I promise I will be fascinated no matter where I look. Don’t worry about me.”

For a moment longer, Maya hesitated. Then, with a smile, she nodded. “Okay. Thanks, Rowan. That’s very nice of you.”

Rowan smiled back. “That’s what friends do.”

True to their word, Rowan was absolutely fascinated by everything they laid eyes on in the room. Everything, no matter how small or inconsequential it might seem, caught their interest. Maya was glad the room was being searched so thoroughly, but she couldn’t help worrying that Rowan might miss it ooh-ing and ahh-ing over something else.

She had opened every cupboard door at this point, but no luck. Rocking back to sit on her heels, Maya stared the cupboards down thoughtfully. Jane had said that the Gryffindors thought their book was a secret. That would imply that they had hidden it somewhere, where it would be difficult to find.

Her eyes roved the cupboards once more, this time looking for any details that might be out of the ordinary, anything indicating a change. She finally found it, two panels up and one from the left from the last cupboard. There, tucked in the dark corner of the back wall, was a small hole… just the circumference of most wands.

Standing, Maya drew her hand from her robe. Carefully, she lined it up and slid it into the hole.

Nothing happened. Maya felt disappointed and kind of silly. Still, determined not to give up without giving it a full try, she turned her wand to the side, as if opening a lock.

Abruptly, the wall of the cupboard opened up, retracting to the sides. Behind it, against the real back of the cupboard, rested an old, moulded tome.

“I found the book!” Maya called, reaching into the cupboard and pulling it out. She shook the cobwebs off her hand, hoping that she hadn’t picked up a spider in the act.

“Brilliant!” Rowan said, leaving the shelves behind to join Maya. “Now we can learn a duelling spell, so your Prefect can train us to stand up to Merula.”

Smiling, Maya nodded. She flipped open the book, preparing to rifle through the pages in search of a useful spell.

Suddenly, her vision whited out. She let out a startled yelp, dropping the book, but she couldn’t hear the thud of it hitting the floor - only feel it leave her hands.

Her senses were no longer in the Artefact Room. They were somewhere else, somewhere she didn’t recognize. It almost looked like Hogwarts, but something was wrong. There was a heavy chill in the air, stealing the breath from her lungs. Ice was creeping up the walls, and as she watched, Maya could see it growing.

Then something else blocked her vision. She looked up to find that she was staring directly into the visor of a suit of armor. It looked different from the ones around the castle, as though it had been forged of pure ice. And when she looked behind the visor, she found nothing there.

 _“The ice is here. The Vault will open._ ”

“Maya!”

And suddenly, she was back in the Artefact Room, where a very concerned-looking Rowan was holding her by the shoulders. “Maya, are you all right?”

She was shivering, despite the comfortable warmth Hogwarts always maintained. The cold she had just felt was still clinging to her bones.

“I-I…” Maya trailed off, struggling to articulate. How could she put what she had just seen into words? “I saw something. In my mind… A walking suit of armor. A staircase shrouded in mist. Ice encasing Hogwarts, spreading faster and faster…” She folded her arms tightly around herself, as though that would warm her somehow.

“Ice?” Rowan looked confused. Maya felt it understandable.

“And I heard that voice again,” Maya added. She relayed its message, then shook her head. “‘Vault’... Just like my brother was fixated on. Hearing voices, seeing things…” She gave a hollow laugh. “I’m going mad, too, aren’t I?”

Rowan shook their head adamantly. “I still don’t think you’re mad,” they insisted. “Still, I wonder if your brother saw these same visions.”

“He never said anything about it.”

_Maybe he didn’t want to sound mad._

That same knot of guilt Maya had felt in the pit of her stomach before reared its head once more, now amplified by this new information. That, combined with the fear Maya felt after what she had just experienced, left her totally overwhelmed. “I don’t know, Rowan. Right now, I just want to go back to the Hufflepuff Common Room and try to sleep.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Rowan sounded worried. “Maybe try to warm up by the fireplace before you go to bed? You’re freezing.”

Maya nodded. “Do you want to take the book with you?”

Rowan’s eyes lit up. “Oh, yes, _please!_ I’d be happy to look over it this evening, see what I can learn!”

“Sure thing.” Picking up the book from the floor, Maya handed it to them. “Have fun.”

The look on Rowan’s face promised Maya that they certainly would. As for Maya herself… despite her desires, she doubted she’d be getting much sleep tonight.


	9. Duelling Lessons

**September 24th, 1984:**

Maya stumbled, half asleep, into the Great Hall. Just as she’d expected, she hadn’t slept well the previous night. When she had managed to get to sleep, it had been short and fitful, interrupted by dreams of ice and menacing suits of armor. She only hoped her tossing and turning hadn’t perturbed her roommates.

She found Rowan at the Ravenclaw table and plunked herself down across from them. “Morning, Rowan.”

“Good morning, Maya!” Rowan said. They looked much more chipper than Maya. “Didn’t sleep well?”

Maya simply grunted in agreement, reaching out to snag a piece of toast from a nearby basket. “You could say that.”

“How are you, Maya?” Rowan asked, brow furrowing in concern. “Have you had any more visions since we left the Artefact Room?”

Maya couldn’t help briefly glancing to the side, towards the others at the table. She was a little apprehensive of them hearing the conversation, and what they might think. Thankfully, Rowan had chosen a somewhat secluded spot, and where the nearest Ravenclaw sat, at least two meters away, they seemed unaware of the conversation.

“No,” Maya said. “Just bad dreams, but I think it was from what I saw then. Nothing new.”

“Did you talk to anyone about the vision?” said Rowan. “Maybe a Prefect, or Professor Sprout?”

Maya shook her head. “No. I wasn’t sure they’d believe me.” She didn’t have to say why.

Rowan let out a slightly shaky breath. “I know you’re the one who deserves to be upset, but I’m a little rattled by all this. Have you ever had visions before?”

Maya paused, chewing thoughtfully on her toast. Finally, she swallowed and said, “I don’t think it counts as a vision, but…”

“But?”

“Well,” Maya said hesitantly, “I’ve always had a… gift, for reading people. What they’re thinking, even when they don’t say it. Sometimes, it’s almost like… like I can hear them saying what they’re thinking, even though they aren’t. It’s weird, and I’ve never told anyone. I figured I was just imagining it.”

Rowan shivered. “That sounds frightening. Visions can be dangerous, you know.”

Maya had been trying not to think about that. “Well, hopefully, when we get to the bottom of this, everything will be fine.”

“Hopefully.” Rowan didn’t look fully convinced. “How can I help you?”

“You’re smart, Rowan, and you’re my friend,” Maya said. “There’s nobody I’d rather have help me try to figure this out.”

Rowan smiled a little at that. “Thanks, Maya. One more question. Do you think it was a warning?”

Maya pondered that. “Maybe. Or it might have been a clue. Possibly both. I’m not sure.”

“That’s fair,” said Rowan. “Just… promise me you’ll be careful?”

“Of course.” Maya smiled at them over her breakfast. “We’ll watch out for each other.” Then, suddenly reminded, she tapped the table. “Speaking of which! How did it go with the duelling book? Find anything important?”

Rowan brightened up considerably. “Oh, yes! The book details everything you need to know to defeat Merula.”

“Sounds good. What did you find?”

“So many things!” Rowan enthused. “Tell me: What do you want this new spell to do?”

Maya pondered for a moment. Merula may have once tried to kill her already, but Maya hated violence, so the idea of hurting Merula wasn’t appealing. She could always try to embarrass Merula instead, in hopes she’d stay away, but she’d feel guilty about that, too - and she doubted it would keep the Slytherin girl quiet. It’d likely just make her more angry.

“I want to win this duel against Merula,” she said finally, “but I’m not a dueller. I’d rather a spell that has other uses.”

Rowan nodded. “I’ll keep reading until I find the perfect spell. Once I find it, I’ll teach it to you in the Artefact Room.”

“Good call,” Maya said, nodding with a smile. “I’d hate to get busted by a professor for casting magic outside of class.”

“Speaking of professors,” said Rowan, eyes bright, “here’s the most amazing piece of information in the book: Professor Flitwick is a champion dueller!”

“Really?”

Maya supposed she shouldn’t be surprised. After all, Professor Flitwick was obviously a Charms master, and Charms would be the most commonly used types of spells in a duel. Transfiguring an opponent was probably against the rules, since it would prematurely end the duel, and one was hardly going to use curses in a legal duel.

Rowan was nodding excitedly. “You should ask him to give you some tips, or even teach you a cool duelling spell.”

“That’s a good idea.” Maya smiled at Rowan. “Thank you for all the help, Rowan. Hopefully this will keep Merula from bullying anybody else.”

~*~*~*~

Maya had sent the Professor an owl just after breakfast that morning. It hadn’t taken long to get a response back. Professor Flitwick agreed to meet her in the Clocktower Courtyard that evening to discuss the matter of duelling, once classes were over.

Twilight was falling over the courtyard, lighting everything gold, as Maya stepped out onto its cobbled ground. The Professor was waiting for her by the fountain.

“So,” he said. “You’re curious about duelling.”

It wasn’t a question, but Maya nodded anyway. “Rowan says you were a duelling champion before you taught at Hogwarts.”

“It’s true,” said the Professor, a proud smile slipping onto his face. “I can cast _Stupefy_ and _Protego_ with the best of them. I have a shelf full of trophies to boot.” Then, as his recollection ended, his expression grew stern. “The Hogwarts curriculum includes lessons on many defensive spells, Miss Williams. Why have you come to me?”

Maya shuffled her feet awkwardly. “I… need some advanced instruction, Professor. One of the students here seems to have it out for me. She attacked me in the Courtyard once. I already told my Prefect about it, but if she does it again, I want to be able to defend myself.”

Professor Flitwick grimaced. “I’m sorry to hear that, Miss Williams. It’s an understandable reason, but duelling should always be your last resort.”

Maya nodded. “I know. I don’t intend to use it unless I have to.”

Professor Flitwick looked hesitant. Nervously, Maya said, “Please. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.”

After a moment, the Professor spoke. “I was afraid things might be difficult for you here at Hogwarts, given your brother’s reputation…”

Maya’s hands automatically tightened into fists by her side.

Finally, Professor Flitwick said, “I may be able to teach you the finest self-defence spell I know.”

A grin spread over Maya’s face. Sternly, Professor Flitwick said, “I will teach you _one_ spell. The dueller’s most essential spell - _Expelliarmus._ It is intended to disarm your opponent without causing them injury.”

Maya let out a relieved breath. “Good. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Professor Flitwick smiled at that. “I’m pleased to hear that, Miss Williams.”

The Professor certainly didn’t hold back as he began to teach the spell to Maya. She was already somewhat accustomed to his teaching style from class, but it was different when he was working with only one student. She couldn’t help feeling a little embarrassed with how hard he had to work to correct her form, and for the umpteenth time, she wished she was a little less clumsy.

Finally, he said, “Good, you have the hang of it. Now, let’s see you cast the Disarming Charm on me.”

Maya started. “On _you_?”

“Now!”

Maya jumped in surprise. Then, fumbling her wand for a moment, she turned it towards Professor Flitwick and did as she was told. “ _Expelliarmus!_ ”

Suddenly, the wand shot up, straight out of Professor Flitwick’s hand, and landed on the cobbles just a short distance away.

As Professor Flitwick picked up his wand, he was grinning. “You’ve done it! Good work, Miss Williams.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Maya smiled back. “I really appreciate your help.”

“You might also consider practicing with Mr. Copper,” said Professor Flitwick. “He’s hesitant, but very skilled.”

Maya smiled. “Yeah, I’ve noticed when we’ve studied together that Ben’s good at Charms.”

Flitwick nodded. Then, seriously, he said, “Promise me that you will only duel if you have no other choice, Miss Williams.”

Maya nodded solemnly at that. “I promise I’ll only duel to defend myself or my friends, Professor.”

“Good. I believe you have great potential, and I would hate to see you ruin it by breaking school rules.” Professor Flitwick paused, letting the full weight of that statement settle. “Duelling is not allowed on school grounds without permission, Miss Williams. If you use this spell for anything except self-defence, I will be forced to recommend your expulsion.”

The one-strike policy struck Maya as severe, but she nodded nonetheless. “I understand, Professor.”

As Professor Flitwick headed back towards the castle, Maya paused in the Courtyard to reflect. She didn’t want to disappoint Professor Flitwick, but if she didn’t duel Merula, she’d only continue to bully the other students. Still, given what Merula had said before, Maya suspected that it wouldn’t take long for the other girl challenged her once again. She only had to wait for it, and be ready.


	10. A Useful Spell

**September 25th, 1984:**

Morning found Maya at least somewhat better-rested. Time had helped to dull the fear from what she had seen in the Artefact Room, and no nightmares had plagued her the last night.

Heading into the Great Hall for breakfast, Maya automatically began searching the room for where Rowan would be seated. They had sat together nearly every morning, now. Thankfully, no one seemed to mind when one left their table to sit with the other.

Before she spotted her Ravenclaw friend, however, Maya’s eyes landed on someone else. It was Ben, sitting at the very farthest end of the Gryffindor table. There was several meters of space between him and where the nearest Gryffindor sat.

Nothing about this was unusual. Ben was snubbed near-constantly by the other Gryffindors for his general nervousness. Of course, the fact that Ben sitting alone was typical for him didn’t mean it made Maya’s heart hurt for him any less.

What caught her eye, though, was his expression. Ben wore a look of near-permanent worry, but now, the crease between his brows had grown even deeper than normal. He wasn’t even eating, merely pushing his porridge around with his spoon. Something was wrong.

Maya only hoped Rowan wouldn’t mind that she sat elsewhere today.

“Hey, Ben.”

Ben jumped, looking up in surprise as Maya sat across from him. “M-Maya! What are you doing here?” His eyes widened, and he rushed on. “N-Not that I mind! I just mean, you always sit with Rowan and I always sit alone, so -”

Maya laughed. “It’s okay, Ben, I know what you meant.” She pulled the porridge tureen towards her to dish herself a serving, too. “I hope it’s okay if I sit with you today?”

Ben nodded quickly. “Yeah, that’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Well, you look worried,” Maya said. Then, with a huff of laughter, she said, “I mean, more than usual, anyway. Is something bothering you?”

Ben didn’t respond right away. He only gave a worried sigh, his gaze dropping back to his own bowl of porridge.

Maya didn’t rush him. He’d answer in his own time. She only poured sugar over her porridge and waited.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore, Maya,” Ben said finally.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t belong at Hogwarts,” Ben said. “I thought I would be able to adjust, but the longer I’m here, the more I find to be afraid of. How do you stay so brave?”

Maya paused, thinking over her answer. With wondering what had happened to her brother, Merula, and the vision she’d just had…

“To tell you the truth, Ben,” she said, “I’m scared, too. Scared of bullies like Merula, scared of disappointing my professors… scared of what people will think of me because of my brother, scared of what might’ve happened to him…”

“You’re forgetting about werewolves, vampires, giant spiders, You-Know-Who, ghosts, house elves, Filch, food poisoning…”

Maya chuckled softly. “Well, at least one of those things isn’t Hogwarts exclusive. Besides, I’ve never heard of a house-elf hurting anybody, and I don’t think a ghost could, even if they wanted to.” Ben still didn’t look comforted, so she reached across the table to touch his hand. “Why don’t we talk about the things that have you worried? It might help.”

“Okay, but I’ll just tell you  _ some _ of what’s worrying me, so we aren’t here until year-end exams.”

Maya smiled gently at that. “Okay, Ben.”

Ben sighed. “There are just… so many things to be afraid of, here…”

“Everyone feels scared sometimes, Ben,” Maya said, hoping to sound reassuring. “The good news is that that means you don’t have to go it alone. If something’s scaring you, you can always talk to your friends, like Rowan and I, about it.”

Ben looked unconvinced. “You two aren’t scared. Not like I am.”

“That’s mostly because Rowan and I know we have each other’s backs,” Maya said. “We’ve got yours, too, Ben. We’ll all keep each other safe.”

For the first time since Maya had sat down, Ben finally looked a little less worried. “Thanks, Maya. I just don’t understand why I was put in Gryffindor.”

“It’s like I told you, when we first met,” Maya said, smiling at Ben. “Bravery comes in more forms than one. You’re braver than you know, Ben - I truly believe that.”

Ben looked at her, surprised. He looked touched, and Maya smiled encouragingly. “That… does make me feel better,” he admitted. “Still, I can’t help thinking that maybe I belong in the Muggle world.”

Maya shook her head. “You belong at Hogwarts, Ben. That’s why you got your letter. And I’m glad you’re here.”

Finally, for the first time that morning, Ben smiled. “Thanks, Maya. I don’t know how I’d make it through Hogwarts without you.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Maya said. “After all, you’re one of my best friends here.”

Ben looked pleased with that. “I’ll do my best to help you however I can, too. If nothing else, I know the best hiding places.”

Thinking back to how she first met Ben, Maya laughed. “That might just come in handy, Ben.”

~*~*~*~

Thankfully, Rowan was completely unbothered that Maya had sat with their other friend at that morning’s breakfast. They ate lunch together, then headed to a double-length class of Potions, where they worked side-by-side studying potion ingredients and their uses. “With how much I’m getting you to myself this afternoon,” Rowan said with a laugh, “it’s only fair you took breakfast with Ben this morning, instead of me.”

Their time hadn’t even concluded after class, either. During lunch, Rowan had quietly instructed Maya to meet them in the Artefact Room that evening. They’d found the spell they wanted to teach her.

Checking one last time for anyone who might be looking her way, Maya slipped into the Artefact Room, quickly closing the door behind her. “I’m here.”

Rowan had the duelling book open in their lap and was reading it when Maya entered. They looked up. “Maya! Glad you’re here. I found a spell that fits everything you said you wanted.” Proudly, they held up the book. “The Tickling Charm,  _ Rictusempra! _ ”

Maya’s brows knit together. “The Tickling Charm? I thought I said I wanted a spell that was useful for more than duelling.”

With a perfectly serious expression, Rowan said, “There are literally hundreds of documented cases where witches and wizards saved lives by tickling someone.”

“Oh.” Maya felt surprised, and perhaps a little silly. “Sorry to doubt you, Rowan.”

“That’s okay,” Rowan said. “I probably wouldn’t believe it at first, either.” Then, with a bright smile, they added, “Are you ready to be my first student, Maya?”

Maya grinned at that. “Am I ready to help you become the youngest professor ever? Of course I am.”

For all her cheer, however, Maya was quickly reminded of a predicament: She was a tricky student. She fumbled her wand, dropping and nearly stepping on it more than once in the tight quarters of the room. She blushed, wishing she could be someone else, so Rowan could have an easier first pupil.

For their part, though, Rowan seemed unbothered. “Here,” they said, propping the book on the shelf. “You can see the shape you need to make with your wand there, right? Try tracing it in the book with your wand-tip for now. Once you’ve gotten the hang of the movement, you can try it without.”

“Thanks, Rowan.” Maya smiled at them. “You’re a good teacher.”

Rowan beamed. “Books make great learning tools!”

With Rowan’s patience and careful instruction, Maya redoubled her efforts in studying the spell. An hour passed in the Artefact Room as Maya practiced, first the movement, then the invocation, and finally the intent.

“I think you’ve learned the Tickling Charm, Maya!” Rowan said encouragingly. “Try it out.”

“On who?” Maya asked, confused.

“On me.”

Maya immediately started to protest. “I couldn’t do that, Rowan!”

Rowan waved their hand, cutting her off. “I may not be the strongest, but tree farmers are resilient folks. I will withstand your hilarious spell.”

Maya chuckled a little at the wording, but still felt uncomfortable. Watching her shift from foot to foot, Rowan asked, “Don’t you think you should test the spell before duelling Merula?”

“Not on my friends,” Maya said stubbornly.

“That’s what friends are for, Maya.” Rowan didn’t give her time to argue their idea of friendship. “Hit me with your best shot!”

Reluctantly, Maya raised her wand. “Okay, fine. Brace yourself.” She aimed her wand, traced the movement, and pronounced the incantation. “ _ Rictusempra! _ ”

A burst of silver light emerged from the end of the wand, hitting Rowan squarely in the stomach. They immediately doubled up, breaking into peals of laughter. “AH! HA-HA-HA! I can’t stop laughing… It hurts… HA-HA… so bad… HA-HA…”

Maya winced. “That’s why I didn’t want to cast it on you, Rowan.” She wished she knew a spell to make it stop, but they hadn’t learned that yet.

“Don’t be… HA-HA… sorry. It’ll be worth it to see the… HA-HA… look on Merula’s face when you… HA-HA… use it on her in a duel!”


	11. Duelling Practice

**September 26th, 1984**

Maya couldn’t quite shake her feeling of apprehension as she entered the Clocktower Courtyard, Rowan at her side. This time, she had asked Jane to meet them. Asking an older student, particularly one who served as an authority figure, to do something for her felt wrong. As silly as she knew it was, a part of her was afraid Jane would be angry at her.

Rowan gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and Maya smiled at them. Their presence always made these things easier to bear.

Jane was waiting for them behind the fountain. As they approached, she spoke. “You’re finally back. Did you learn a duelling spell?”

Maya nodded. “Yes. Two, in fact.  _ Rictusempa _ from Rowan and  _ Expelliarmus _ from Professor Flitwick.”

Jane raised her eyebrows. “The Tickling Charm  _ and _ the Disarming Charm? I’m impressed. Now,” she folded her arms as she spoke, “the best way to teach you both how to duel is to have you duel each other.”

Maya sucked in a hissing breath, recalling when she’d tested the Tickling Charm on Rowan at their insistence. “I don’t want to hurt Rowan…”

This time, Rowan agreed. “I don’t want to get hurt…”

“I don’t want either of you to get hurt, but that’s part of learning how to duel,” said Jane, unmoved. “Now let’s get started…”

Maya shot Rowan an apprehensive look, which they returned. Then, helplessly, she shrugged, walked a few paces away, and took up a duelling stance. Across the courtyard, Rowan did the same.

“Begin!” shouted Jane.

Immediately, albeit unwillingly, Maya sprung into action. “ _ Expelliarmus! _ ” At least that spell wouldn’t hurt her friend.

Rowan’s wand shot from their grasp, and they fumbled, trying to catch it. As they resumed their duelling stance, looking back at Maya, she flashed them an apologetic smile.

Rowan returned one of the same before launching a spell of their own. “ _ Rictusempra! _ ”

When the spell hit, Maya understood what Rowan had meant about it hurting the day before. It was overwhelming, and she could scarcely move or breathe for several seconds for laughter.

_ Well, two can play at that game. _

“ _ Rictusempra! _ ” Maya tossed the spell right back. Then, as Rowan was still giggling from its effects, she cast a second spell. “ _ Expelliarmus! _ ”

Rowan’s want once again launched from their hand, but this time, they were too distracted to recover it. Seeing this, Jane stepped in. “Done! Maya is the winner.”

As soon as the Prefect had spoken, Maya lowered her wand and hurried to her friend’s side. “Are you all right, Rowan?”

Rowan was still catching their breath from the Tickling Charm, but answered anyway. “I’ll be fine, Maya. I’ll happily trade a little tickling for learning how to duel.”

Maya smiled at that, somewhat pacified. “Okay, Rowan.”

“Well done,” said Jane, cutting into their conversation. “Now you’ll both be able to defend yourselves, and properly represent Hufflepuff.”

Maya wasn’t sure about “properly representing Hufflepuff”. Still, she added, “Hopefully, I’ll be able to get good enough to put an end to Merula’s bullying.”

“Hopefully,” Rowan agreed with a grin. “For now, though, we’d better get ready - lunch is almost over, and we’ve got classes.”


End file.
